Know It All
by apparox148
Summary: This is a story about Zoey. Zoey answers all the questions that the teacher asks the class and everyone starts calling her a know it all. Even one of her closest friends! OneShot


_**Know It All**_

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. The only things I do own in this story are Mr. Raemo and Alex Garbange.**

**So that no body get's confused, the _italizied _word are the person's thoughts. Enjoy!

* * *

****Zoey's POV**

I was sitting in my History class, when the teacher, Mr. Raemo, asked his third question about the Panama Canal. I, like I had done the other two times, raised my hand.

"Does anybody, other than Zoey, know the answer?" He looked around the class and people shook their heads, stared into space, and I even heard someone let out a dry cough. "Ok. Ms. Brooke please give me your answer." I gave him my answer confidently. I was also the only one who had answered the first two questions.

The bell rang, indicating the end of class and the end of the school day. I stood up, put my books in my bag, and started out of the room, but a few words coming out of some people's mouths stopped me.

"Oh my gosh! How much more of a know-it-all can Zoey be?" I looked to see who the speaker was and it was some girl that wears way too much make-up. She was talking to my best friend Nicole. _Nothing to fret about. Nicole will back me up._

Nicole's response was, "I know, right? I mean jeez!" My jaw dropped and my mouth was wide open. Nicole looked over in my direction and noticed me standing there for the first time. "Z-Zoey! I didn't-" I didn't stay around for her answer. I ran out of that room at the speed of light. _I thought Nicole was my friend! I guess not..._

I ran to one of my favorite places to go to just get away from everyone. It was this huge tree that couldn't be seen from the sidewalk. When I reached my destination, I decided not to hold in my tears anymore. Actually, to be honest with you, it wasn't my decision...They just kind of fell.

Suddenly, I feel an arm go around my shoulders and pull me into a body. _I must have been crying so loudly that I didn't even realize a person walk over._ The mysterious person tried to comfort me. After a while of crying into his, I'm assuming it's a him, shoulder, I finally pulled away to see who it was.

When I pulled away, I couldn't see. My eyes were too tear stained to see correctly. I wiped my eyes and saw a big bush of hair. I immediately recognized this to be my best friend Chase's hair. "Chase. Do you think I'm a know-it-all?"

He took a good look at me and said softly, "Not at all. In fact, if you didn't answer those question, who would have?" Chase was always there for me and always knew how to make me laugh in even the worse situations.

"True. What happened when I left?"

"Oh, nothing much. The word spread to almost everyone, but don't you worry. I stood up for you."

"Ah. My knight in shining armor!" We both laughed at this, but Chase seemed to like the idea of it.

"Come on. Let's get you up to your room." He got up, helped me up, and we walked off to my dorm. On the way there we made small talk. We basically spoke about the weather and seals. Don't ask me how we started talking about seals, because all I know is that we were talking about how sunny it was and then we found ourselves talking about how seals spin those balls on their noses.

We reached the building, entered the girl's lounge, and, much to my dismay, we were scorned by our fellow students. Chase was more aggravated then I was. Heck, he could have been aggravated for the both of us!

"Hey, Zoe. Go ahead to the dorm. I'll meet you there."

"Ok." I walked out of the room, but instead of listening to Chase's directions, I just stood at the door. I wanted to know what he was going to do!

**Chase's POV**

I have had enough of this. I mean so what if she answered three History questions! It's not like any of them were about to give it a shot.

"Hey guys, listen. Stop giving Zoey a hard time! It's not like any of you were about to give an answer."

Vince Blake, that stupid football jerk, spoke up. "You're only sticking up for her because you're in love with her." _How did he know I loved Zoey?_

"That's not-" I was cut off by one of Vince's cronies, Alex Garbange.

"Don't even try to tell us that it's not true. This whole room knows it's true."

I was defeated. "Ok. So maybe I do like Zoey, but that's not the only reason I stood up for her! I stood up for her because she's my friend and she would have done the same thing for me. Also, because if she hadn't answered the questions, Mr. Raemo would have given us a quiz!" Once everyone heard my last sentence, there was a chorus of "True" and "Yea."

I walked out of the room, and much to my surprise, I almost bumped into Zoey. "Z-Zoey! Did you hear that?" She nodded.

**Zoey's POV**

Chase, my best friend, Chase loves me? What is the world! When he walked out of the room, he almost bumped into me. He asked me if I heard what he said. I nodded and did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. I kissed him. _Oh my gosh! I'm kissing Chase!_ When we pulled away, he had a surprised look on his face. "I love you too." It was out before I realized it. His eyes got a bit wider, but then he smiled softly at me.

"Zoey, will you be my girlfriend?" I returned the soft smile and said, "Of course." We walked off to my dorm hand in. _I may be a know-it-all, but I had no clue that Chase liked me.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. Well this didn't come out as well as it had when I came up with the idea... Anyway, when I get 5 reviews for it I will post another story. Toodles! **_


End file.
